


Now, you may kiss your bride

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas work, F/F, F/M, Gen, KAKASHI has a MOTHER, Konohamaru is Naruto's brother, Kushina and Minato are divorced, M/M, Mei is Naruto's step-mother, Minato isn't a good parent[kinda?], Modern AU, Naruto has a crush on Sasuke, boyslovingboys, highschool love, toradora AU, watch the tags on characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: ❝Now, you may kiss your bride.❞>>A story of two boys who work so hard to get their crushes attention by working together but slowly fall in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto glares hard towards the two adults in the room, they had-- she had no right to order him around.

Who did she think she was? He huffed impatiently and sometimes he wished he had decided to stay with his mother,

"I don't want to move schools Tou-chan. It took me forever to get used t--"

His 'mother' interrupts, because it seems like she knows Naruto, like he's her son. "But, this school isn't good Naruto," she states and flashes for help towards his dad, her husband.

"Mei is right Naruto, plus you get your own apartment."

Naruto growls, ever since his mom and dad divorced, things had, well changed. He felt like a stranger in both homes, here with his dad more than with his mom. And that offer seems like something that can help him escape from the confinement of these adults, from a place where he suddenly feels like a stranger after Mei officially moved in with them.

"Anything to get out of this bloody dump." he snaps, it's mostly directed towards Mei, his step-mother.

His beautiful, caring step-mother.

Minato's eyebrows furrow, and Naruto immediately knows what he's going to say. It's usually what he says to Naruto now-days anyway, the words he mutters the most towards him because Naruto knows he doesn't care about what he wants.

"To your room, now." the words slap Naruto in the face as it always does. And Minato never seems to care anymore.

And Naruto doesn't hesitate, he does it willingly.

* * *

Mei sighs, "You didn't have to send him up to his room. I th--"

"Mei, he's a teenager, he doesn't know what he wants. I'll send him up to his room whenever he behaves."

She raised an eyebrow at him and stood, gathering the dishes on the table. She glanced towards Naruto's plate. Which still had a bit of food on it. "Sometimes it's good to listen." she states.

"If he wants to be listened too, he should listen first." Minato replies stubbornly, bringing the remaining dishes from the table.

* * *

 

_Thunk._

"Ugh."

_Thunk._

"I hate this."

_Thunk, thunk._

"...Thinks he knows..." grumbling to himself, Naruto tossed his ball towards the wall, caught it in his hand and repeated the action multiple times.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato really doesn't mind about what Naruto thinks, so he tries to apologize? But it's quite pitiful.

**_NYMKYB_ **   
**_>_ ** **KN <**

**01.**

* * *

 

Being a teenager sucked sometimes, you had to listen and never be listened too.

You had to be scolded at, no matter what; even if you were right or wrong. And somehow, you always end up being accused for everything mischievous happening in the house; and no matter how much you try to argue that it isn't you, they _predict_ that you're somehow lying.

And it's just frustrating, completely, utterly _frustrating._

He grumbles and suddenly stiffens as he hears loud shouts from his father, and he already knows without guessing that he's talking to one of his workers who got something wrong, because Minato rarely ever shouts at Mei.

But that wasn't the same case with his mother, and that makes him even angrier.   
And just as he's about to vent out his anger on his ball -- His most precious present, maybe the only present his mom gave him that wasn't childish-- his father enters, not bothering to even knock.

Minato looks a bit tired before he sits on the edge of Naruto's desk.

And Minato looks up, into his son's eyes. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

Suprise is written all over Naruto's face, he'd been begging him to give him some driving lessons. He nods, vigorously.

* * *

 

He couldn't help but fidget in his seat nervously, he switches the gear to reverse. And he knows he's horrible at reversing, but he doesn't hesitate to apply the breaks every 3 seconds.

"Careful. Don't go too fast or you'll hit something." he mutters and immediately gets a small glare from Naruto. Trying to keep his temper under control, Naruto bites back a retort.

"Yeah, okay." he mutters back and switches to drive, he turns the car and joins the other cars on the road. Excitement takes over his features as he gets the other 5th turn right, "Am I doing good?"

  
"Ihm." Minato hums in reply.

"Is it good or not?" Naruto snaps, annoyed that he's on the phone again.

  
"Oh, yeah. Really good from the last time. Could you turn left? I want to meet one of my clients."

  
Naruto clenches his hands onto the stirring wheel. He exhales slowly, just trying and doing his best to keep the retort from passing his lips. He's had enough of fights, enough of arguing, enough of anything related to either of those.

Because there's no use, his father just refuses to listen.

"Alright." he says back, he misses the shocked look his father gives him.

* * *

 

Eventually, Naruto parked the car in the right position-- after many, many tries-- but he was still quite proud of himself. Minato nodded and reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair, but reluctantly stopped.

  
"So, you just stay here. I'll be back soon."

  
"Yeah."

  
The older blonde raised an eyebrow and Naruto raised his hands up defensively. "What the heck am I gonna do anyway. I won't move alright? I promise." cheekily holding out his pinky finger, while he grins.

Minato doesn't hesitate to smile back.

* * *

 

Annoyingly, Minato hadn't kept his promise. Ten solid minutes had passed yet the man was nowhere to be seen. Hitting his finger ryhthmically onto the steering. The impatience in him had enough, his hand reached determinedly for the door handle only to be surprised back when Minato landed into the passenger seat.

  
The older blonde sighed tiredly, "Gomen, I had to finish up some other things."

  
Naruto felt his throat itch to insult his father but just nodded once again in reply. "Okay." he stated as he started the car and started on towards home.

* * *

 

He applies the break at a daring force and Minato lurches forwad.

"Be careful, don't make mistakes. Don't get too over-confident over the achievements in the previous driving exercises."

Naruto snorts, "Yeah, wish I could call them that."

Minato's eyebrows scrunch, "Is something wrong?"

And he lets it lose, tired of this charade game they seem to be playing. They don't even talk to each other normally anymore.

"Yeah! I'm shit tired of this! You think you can just make up what you do the whole week to me by one simple car ride!" and it was true, that's what Minato exactly put into the car drives: a silent apology.

"Naruto, if you think--."

"That is what I think! You keep making up dumb excuses to send me to my room! I might as well live, eat and die in my room at this rate!  I hate this! I hate living with you!"

"If you think this is--."

And once again Minato is cut off, Naruto bangs his hands against the steering wheel that the dashboard seems to vibrate.

"What are your achievements? Divorcing Ma? You think this, taking me out for--."

Maybe it was the shouting, the accusing or bringing up the divorce, Naruto wasn't exactly sure which when he felt a slap hit his cheek and a loud. "ENOUGH." That made his father react so harshly.

"To your room!"

And there it was again, a pitiful excuse to not talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I don't really enjoy making Minato kind of un-caring? [I kinda do...] But it is kind of fun.
> 
> =] Hope this chapter was good!   
> Comment will help this fujoshi's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his mom have a small chat, Minato still doesn't care... And the sand siblings tease Naruto.

_**NYMKYB** _  
_**> KN<** _

_**\---** _

_**02.** _

He doesn't regret it, not at all. He deserved all those words that Naruto shouted, and he won't get any type of apology out of Naruto, ever.

Absent-mindedly, Naruto grabs his ohone from his side drawer and clicks his Mom's contact. His fingers hover over the keyboard and he glances slightly at their recent chat; yesterday at 2am.

He got along so well with his mom, it kind of put his relationship with his dad to shame.

He types in what he feels quickly and then deletes it. He does the same thirce and in fustration he throws his phone under his pillow and groans in the same manner he's been repeating for a whole week; a defeated one.

Just as he sits up to make his way towards the bathroom, his phone emits a loud; "Dattebayo!!" which has him jumping up in fright. He snorts at himself and searches for his phone under his pillow--not that it was hard to miss, it's bright orange with a large red swirl at the back--and grins as he views the notification.

**_Hi Sunshine, you had a good day?_ **

  **H _ey Ma, how are ya? Yeah I did. Dad and I went driving._ **

**_That's great... What did he do this time?_ **

He's reluctant to reply, which is unusual. Maybe he was getting tired of talking to his mom through a luminous screen, none of this ever helped. He wanted to see her, show him how he really felt about living with his dad and maybe; move in with her.

**_The usual._ **

**_Oh don't say that mister. You were typing for so long to me, that my phone kept buzzing. You can't lie to your Ma ya know?_ **

**_Um, I kinda, sorta brought up your divorce? And it's not my fault 'ttebayo. He keeps sending me up to my room. Why can't he just talk to me?_ **

It takes a while for her to reply back. And he uncounsiously starts to play around with a line strand near his ear. Maybe she was still sensitive on the divorce too? But knowing his mom, she wasn't one to hold onto things.

**_You know Minato's a bit up tight. Naruto, it's been 2 years..._ **

He feels a little hurt that his mom doesn't get how he feels at the moment. 2 years since he divorce and he was the only one that hadn't gotten over it yet.

How saddening, maybe he should just give up. But he can't. He wants his dad, anyone close to him to understand that it wasn't easy on him.

He hates change.

|||

There's a knock on his door later in the evening and he turns around and pretends to be asleep. He hears it open and a sigh emits from the person at the door.

"Naruto?"

And the said blonde furrows his brow, Mei was in his room.

"Yeah?" he says back, slowly and quietly. Not in the mood for anything anymore.

"Dinner's ready." she says, and he knows she lets out a small smile--he doesn't even need to turn around to see-- She always does, no matter how much she knows Naruto doesn't like her. But she tries (and he kind of admires her for that).

"Not hungry." he mumbles, seeing his father's frown wouldn't do him good, even for the three of them in the house-- so it's a pretty sensible choice to decline.

And once again, he doesn't regret it. Even if his hungry-- he can sneak down later when they're both in bed.

|||

His phone vibrates and he opens one eye lazily. He reaches for the phone and lets out a huff.

**_Moving aren't you?_ **

**_Hey Gaara. Yeah, probably in two days... Or tomorrow._ **

**_Kankuro wants to come over and say bye. And Temari too._ **

**_Cool, see you tomorrow._ **

**_Yeah, go to bed._ **

**_Look whose talking._ **

**_Gaara._ **

Naruto chuckles at his poor humor, but he smiles nonetheless.

|||

Minato raises his eyebrow at Naruto, whose now all showered up, eaten breakfast and now putting his shoes on.

"Morning. I'm going off to see Gaara and all. Be back in an hour or two."

Minato hums and nods, "Have you started packing?" he asks, and Naruto's head snaps up in realization. He snorts, "I can do it later."

The older blonde folds his arms, "You'll do it now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments so far, they really do help.  
> ^^ I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> \--More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least people were friendly in Konohagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update.  
> =] Enjoy

Dragging everything upstairs had been hard work, and Naruto was thankful for taking all his Physical Education classes now.    
  
Hands on his hips, he stared contently at the arrangement of his sitting room. The apartment outside was impressive.    
But once you got inside, it was even better.    
  
The space was big, way too big for one teenager-- you'd actually find it pretty lonely if you looked at it-- but the clash of colors really drowned out all of it.    
  
"So," Minato spoke, standing near Mei, and they looked so comfortable and at ease in each other's space Naruto felt a little tug at his memories when his mum and father used to stand like that.    
  
"You like it?"   
  
Naruto grinned, as much as he hadn't wanted to move here. It was amazing, and he couldn't deny it.    
  
"I love it, thanks."   
  
They both smiled at him and bid their goodbye’s (Mei hugged him, shockingly enough).   
  
And all he could do now was stare at his apartment and wait for next week to roll in, then maybe it would get better.   
  
|||   
  
The weekend was moving incredibly slow, his neighbors were all old men and ladies (and this really young girl and her dad). There was no teenager in sight. And he had absolutely nothing to do;no friends; no wi-fi.    
  
So, he plopped down onto his couch and read a book (a comic book).   
  
Annoyingly, he couldn't concentrate-- even though it was extremely quiet, which was ridiculous, how could an apartment be so quiet?-- and decided to go for a walk (which was even more ridiculous as he didn't know his way around).   
  
|||   
  
Once outside, he got a handful of stares. Which he was used too; because of his scars.    
  
Three ugly lines on each cheek, like a remembrance of his stupidity. Self-consciously he trailed them, and frowned.   
  
There was something, that would never heal.   
  
|||   
  
"You think he'll be alright? I feel like we shouldn't have--"   
  
Minato raised his eyebrow, "Mei. When I was his age I had a job."   
  
Mei sighed and folded her hands over her chest, "Well, he's not you. And you need to understand that."   
  
Minato frowned, those were the exact words he had heard 2 years ago.   
  
|||   
  
Frowning, she placed her plate on the counter. She eyed her small sitting room and her features stretched to a smile.   
  
"Kakashi!"   
  
She heard a faint; "Coming." And immediately, a silverette appeared in her view.   
  
"Ne, Okaa-san. I was doing my--" She was smiling at him, and he took a step back. That grin always meant something that he wouldn't like.    
  
"Uh, Okaa-san?"   
  
She smiled even sweeter than before, "I heard we have a new neighbor."   
  
He made a deadpan face, he knew she was referring to the apartment next to their house. The building towered over their house and Kakashi hated the building with a passion (but not as much when it kind of blocked out the sunlight that used to shine brightly into his room).   
  
"We're not even their neighbors Okaa-san." he stated, logically he was right. But to his mother?    
  
Oh no, she was one of those ladies which was too friendly (the opposite of him in short) and so, she would send him over to welcome them; with cakes, muffins, chocolates and all-- which he baked and made.   
  
"Come on Kashi, he's about your age. And you should get out of the house."   
  
"I'd rather stay in the house." he grumbled. But unfortunately had to accept.   
  
|||   
  
The knock on his door startled him, he fell off the couch and knocked his knee against the floor.    
  
"A-A minute!!"    
  
But he really didn't take that long to answer the door.   
  
|||   
  
He'd knocked on the door and heard a crash immediately, he raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off when he heard a reply.    
  
The door flew open and he was eye to eye (not really, it was more like eye to chest, so he had to look downwards) with a blonde, bright blue eyes and three scars on each side of his cheek.    
  
"Uh? Hi?" The blonde said, and flushed immediately at how that sounded.    
  
Kakashi nodded, "Name's Kakashi, welcome to the neighborhood." he handed him a well foil wrapped dish.    
  
"This is from my mom and I. So..."   
  
Naruto smiled bright and Kakashi definitely felt like he would get along with him.    
  
"Thanks, name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Uh, wanna come in?"   
  
"No, I have something to do. So, maybe next time."   
  
A frown replaced the blonde's features and Kakashi felt a little guilty for declining.    
  
"What about tomorrow? I could show you around?" he blurted out, not knowing why (he wasn't friendly).   
  
Naruto grinned and nodded, "See ya later then."   
  
Kakashi nodded and turned. Scratching his head in wonder of why he did that.   
  
|||   
  
Well, at least people were friendly in Konohagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =] Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo =].
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this prologue, there's more to come! And this will end up being KakaNaru in the end.  
> This is based of the anime; Toradora.


End file.
